Wolves and Time and Washington
by Huck23
Summary: A woman has stolen Seth Clearwater's heart. It's a love that seems to transcend time and space.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this is my final installment of the Wolves and Washington series. It's a 4-part series but if you haven't read the other three that's probably okay. Most of the holes/background information will be filled in through out the story.

I hope you all enjoy reading this story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?" A feminine voice questions. The voice is laced heavily with worry.

Black eye lashes flutter rapidly as brown eyes attempt to slowly open.

"Doubtful." Also feminine. No worry there, but definitely a hint of annoyance.

When brown eyes finally do open and vision becomes more clear, it is like the forest meeting midnight.

"Seth." The first feminine voice breathes out in a soft whisper. "I'm so glad that you're awake." She sounded utterly relieved.

He doesn't immediately answer. Instead, he chooses to take in his surroundings for a moment.

He's on his back, the two women hover above him, and he's shirtless? He looks down at his tanned, muscular chest. Definitely bare, definitely shirtless. At least, his bottom half is covered in a pair of light being cargo shorts and his feet in black Nike flipflops. The flips flops were worn and covered in mud and grass.

Second, he noticed that he was in a tiny, rectangular room. It seemed to function as a storage area. There were brooms and a mop bucket in the corner and shelves to the right of him that were filled with spray bottles, gloves, paper towels, and various other cleaning supplies.

"Seth?" The first woman softly questioned again.

Suddenly, his eyes fell back to the two women in front of him.

His eyes fell on the second woman first. She was wearing a long red dress with short sleeves and around her shoulders was a red shawl. She had shoulder length black hair that was curled at the ends. Like him, her complexion was very tan and she had light brown eyes that were narrowed in annoyance at him.

Next, he glance over at the one who had been calling his name. She was dressed in a long black, glittering dress that did not have sleeves, but instead came to wrap around her neck. The dressed seemed to make her dark skin glow. Her face was framed by a mop of coily, black curls; a pair of cylinder shaped, diamond earrings barely shined through her thick hair.

He barely notices any of that though. Again, he's falling into the midnight void that are her eyes.

But there's one thing...

"Who are you?"

She gasps, "Oh, Seth!"

The annoyed looking woman finally looks a little worried, her brow crinkling just a bit.

"Shit." She mutters under her breath.

* * *

"SEEEEEETH!"

Black eye lashes flutter rapidly as brown eyes slowly attempt to open.

"SEEEEETH, come on man you're already late for patrol! And I am not covering your shift again!"

When forest brown eyes finally open and vision becomes more clear, he is utterly confused.

"SEEEEETH! Seriously, I'm not doing your shift. Those vamps from Cali are crazy as heck!"

Now he can hear feet stomping their way up...steps? Yes, steps.

He sits up quickly and curses under his breath when he realizes how rumpled his black tux has become. At least, his black dress shoes weren't scuffed.

He wonders if his hair looks as disastrous as his suit.

A soft chuckle passes his lips, but before he can voice his current thought, the door to the room he's in is slammed open.

Only the, does he think to glance around at his surroundings.

First, he notices that he's laying down on a full sized bed, on top of a dark blue quilt. Of course, wrinkled from his body.

How did he not notice that?

Second, he realized that he was in his bedroom. His old bedroom. As in the one at the Clearwater home in Washington. On the reservation.

It was the more mature version of the room. The one from his mid-20s to mid-30s. Clean, vacuumed, and smelling like a recent shot of febreeze. Not the boyhood room trashed with clothes and food wrappers and that had walls covered in stupid, needless posters of things from his teen years.

But still, it was his old room. Not the one at his home in Jamaica, sunlit and scented with a mixture of ackee and saltfish and warm, salty beach air.

He doesn't have the time to dwell on any of this though. Soon, he's being yelled at again.

"Come on, Seth, get the fuck up!"

Paul. Of course.

"The Cali vamps are on the move again and we need to hid out."

His whole face is the very picture and definition of utterly confused.

He remembers this.

7 Vampires from Los Angelos came to visit Forks. They had heard the vamps call the town an easy kill. At this point they had managed to kill 4 of the vamps. 3 were still on the loose.

From what he remembered, they would never catch those 3 vamps.

Jared would lead this patrol/mission. He, Paul, and a younger wolf named Oliver would head out with him.

Oliver, young and cocky, and Paul, old, angry and unwilling to be outdone, would inevitably get into an argument. That argument would lead straight to a fight.

As usual, he played peace keeper. His attempt to separate the two would end up being more than unsuccessful. Jared's attempt to wrangle in 3 vampires on his own would also be unsuccessful.

Both he and Jared would gripe but Paul and Oliver would continue to fight it out. All 3 Cali vamps long gone.

"Seth! Earth to Seth!" Paul shouted once again. He was rearing up to yell again, but then closed his mouth when he finally took in Seth's attire.

"What in the what are you wearing right now?"

He barely registered Paul's words, his head was spinning way too much.

How was this even possible...

"What year is it?" He finally asked.

Paul shot him an incredulous look.

"What in the hell is going on?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Aiyanna Clearwater:** Awww, thanks! I was thinking of doing something like that at first! But, then I realized that it would mean that Seth and Davina would probably not be together the way they are, so I changed the story into something a little different. I already know how this one is going to end though and it is definitely set in stone.

Just to clear somethings up:

1\. This story takes place between the last chapter and epilogue of Wolves and Family.

2\. Seth1 is about 35 years old and Seth2 is about 25 years old

3\. Seth1 is Wolves and Family Seth and Seth2 is just before Leah visits in Wolves in Washington

4\. Again, not entirely necessary to read the other stories. Might help, but most missing information should be filled in over time.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

Somehow, Seth gets Paul out of his room. He rushes to change. He discards his black dress shoes, suit pants, and suit jacket in a heap on the floor. He almost cheers when he finds his wallet and cellphone in suit pants pockets and tucks the items away in a dresser drawer. His white button down comes off a little slower, but eventually makes its way into the pile on the floor. Soon enough, Seth's dress clothes are replaced by beige cargo shorts and brown woven sandles.

Seth races down the steps and out the front door of the Clearwater family home. Paul is waiting for him on the porch. The other wolf is the picture of impatience with his arms folded across his chest and one bare foot tapping the worn wood of the house's porch in irritation.

"It took you long enough." Paul's words come out in a low growl.

Seth opts to ignore him, instead taking off in a slow jog towards the tree line. He only looks back once at the irritated Paul. He almost smirks at the other man's angry sneer.

When Paul finally catches up with Seth, he is definitely not happy.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get your head in the game." Paul's voice is still gruff and growly.

Again, Seth opts to ignore him. He's no longer the boy, well young man, that this Paul knows. Taking this kind of treatment from anyone is something he barely tolerates in his current life. Seth's incredibly certain that if Paul doesn't cut the attitude soon, it will be him and Paul fighting rather than Paul and Oliver.

Seth shifts into wolf form as soon as the two make it passed the tree line and into the woods. The feeling of his beige cargo shorts ripping away from the lower half of his body and his sharp, canine nails clawing through the material of his sandles, is the most relieving feeling in the world. Everything may be a mess right now, but this, shifting into his wolf form, was still the same. The immense amount of freedom he felt almost made him have hope about his current situation.

Almost.

 _What in the f is up with Seth?_

Almost.

After breaking away from Sam's pack and having spent almost a year with the pack in Jamaica, Seth had almost forgotten about the pack link.

Almost.

 _I do not care what's going on. We need to get these last 3 Cali vamps. It's been too long that we've allowed them to be out here._

Luckily for Seth, Jared didn't seem to be in the mood for Paul's crap either. Seth also seemed to recall that this was a period in time that Jared was upset that he was still doing the pack thing when all he really wanted was to spend time with Kim and his son.

An image of him wearing the black suit and lying in bed flashes through Seth's mind.

 _Come on, tell me that's not fucked up!_

 _Uh, Seth…we'll talk about that later._ Jared replies.

Seth can sense the other wolf's concern and curiosity but doesn't bother trying to explain himself or the situation. At least, Paul didn't bring up the, "What year is it?" question.

Oliver, a teenaged gray and white wolf, enters the pack mind.

 _What I miss?_ Comes out lazily from his mind. The wolf sounds a bit groggy. Like he just woke up from an all nighter.

 _Probably did._ Paul thinks in reply.

Seth groaned mentally. He really needed to watch his thoughts now that his mind was not his own for the time being.

 _Shut it._ Oliver states in a huff.

Both Seth and Jared groan. They already know what's coming.

 _Make me._ Paul growls back, stepping up to the younger, smaller wolf.

They all had barely just made it to the clearing in the woods and a fight was about to break out.

 _Can we not today._ Seth pleads. He can't keep the irritation from seeping into his voice.

 _Yes, please._ Jared agrees. _I'm sick of you two constantly arguing. Who in the world put you two on the same patrol schedule again?_

Neither Paul or Oliver reply. Both continue to poster and growl at each other. Mentally, their angry is felt in powerful waves in Seth and Jared's minds.

There's no real time to get the two to quit it; the Cali vamps can be heard as they make their way through the woods.

Seth knows exactly how this will go.

"Wooohooo, those stupid werewolves are still trying to catch us! Don't they know we're too good for their shit?!" They hear one vampire call out. His words are followed by a mock howl. The other two vampires join in and soon after, all three fall into a fit of laughter.

 _I'll get the vamps, Seth._ Jared says as he runs deeper into the woods. _You get those two in line. Once, I lead them back here, you guys need to be ready._

Once again, Seth is playing peacemaker.

And he knows it's not going to help a damn thing.

The situation ends just as Seth remembers.

Jared fails to lead the vampires back to the clearing and Seth fails to stop Paul and Oliver from getting into a huge fight in that same clearing.

The trudge towards home wordlessly. Paul and Oliver know better than to say anything; their fighting caused them to lose the Cali vamps. Seth and Jared are not in the mood for any of their crap anyway. Especially Seth, Paul's crap had gotten old years ago. His tolerance for it just took a couple of more years to wan.

Jared just seemed resigned to the situation. He'd rather be home with Kim and their son, Mason. He sighs mentally at the thought of missing out on time with his wife and son for this ridiculousness.

An image of Jared's 5-year-old son appears in their minds. The boy is barely 3ft tall. He has long, black shaggy hair that gets in the way of his dark brown eyes, the boy seems to constantly be pushing aside. Kim still refuses to allow Jared to cut it, the woman thinks the child is cuter with the shag.

In this particular memory, he's sitting on a red blanket somewhere on First beach. The boy sports a large grin, it stretches from ear to ear, and in each one of his big cheeks he has a dimple. He's in blue swim shorts, nothing else, and holds up a yellow toy boat proudly.

The memory makes Jared feel warm all over. Paul, having triplet sons of his own, gets the warm feeling as well. Oliver could care less. He's a teenaged boy obsessed with his video games and the latest going ons at school. Seth, on the other hand, experiences Jared's residual warmth deeply. The reality of being stuck in the past had not fully hit him. But in this moment, after seeing the memory of Jared's 5-year-old, it blasts him at full force.

He's stuck in the past.

 _He's stuck in the past._

And suddenly, he misses everything.

So, who could really blame him for what happens next?

Seth cannot stop his mind from conjuring its own memory in response to Jared's.

The first thing that hits Jared, Paul and Oliver is the sound of waves crashing into sand and the smell of ocean water. Next, the feel of Seth's eye lids blinking open slowly. The first thing they see when Seth's eyes open, is a child. A little girl.

Her tiny body is stretched out across a green sheet. One arm wrapped around her head and the other jutting out towards Seth, a little brown hand pokes him in the chest. Her brown curls are wild, and fanned across the pillow her face barely meets. She sleeps soundly. Her breathing is deep and she lets out soft snores. Eye lashes that look like ink marks against her brown skin, flutter every so often.

Mentally, Paul, Jared and Oliver are hit with strong waves of love and adoration. Paul and Jared recognize the feeling as the same as a parent would have for a child. It is that intense.

When Seth looks away from the child, they are met with eyes the color of midnight staring back at him. Plump, pink lips curve into a small, soft smile. Unlike the little girl's, the woman's black, kinky hair is done neatly in twists and gathered with a hair tie.

She brings a finger up to her lips. "Shhh." She whispers.

The moment is peaceful. The only sounds present in the room are their breathing the waves crashing onto the beach somewhere away from them.

They can feel Seth grin back at her. They can feel his hand land on her waist and as his fingers begin to rub circles there. The way she shivers and her body leans into his hand slightly.

"I love you." They hear him whisper.

Her smile grows.

"I love you too."

Seth's hand moves to smooth down some of the little girl's wild hair and he nuzzles her small cheek. She stirs, but does not wake.

"I love all of this."

And just as suddenly as the memory began, it ends.

Seth can barely breathe. Davina and Kit. He misses them so much. Where was she?

 _Seth, who is Davina?_ Jared asks. He's completely bewildered by the whole situation.

Paul snorts. _That's a question we'd all like the answer to._

Seth is surprised to sense Oliver's curiosity as well. Usually, the teen was more eager to leave the older wolves to whatever while he ran off with the younger ones. But, even he wanted to understand Seth's current mental state.

The other wolves get no response from Seth before he run away from them, opposite of La Push, and deeper into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I ended up cutting this chapter very short (aiming for 1500-2000 words per chapter for this story) because there is a big info drop that Seth has to attempt to explain and I wanted this chapter to end where it does.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

Paul and Jared do not leave wolf form, instead they make the decision to chase after Seth. However, they do send Oliver back to the La Push to inform the other, more senior pack members about the what was currently happening.

Not too long after Oliver is sent away, Paul and Jared feel Sam join their mental link.

 _What in the world is going on?_ Comes Sam's strong, alpha voice. The question almost sounds like a command.

 _Oliver's explanation of the situation was not exactly clear. The kid just rambled on and on about Seth acting super weird. What's up with that?_ Sam continues. His voice sounds a little less alpha and demanding and more like their friend.

Neither Jared or Paul bother explaining; they let their memories do the talking.

First, Sam is hit with Paul's earlier memory of Seth in his black suit. They can feel Sam's mind clench with confusion.

 _Why?_

Next, Sam is given the memory of Davina and Kit. The memory is physically jarring. It crashes over him in intense waves of love, peace, longing, and anguish. He's overcome with the feeling of missing something. Like Emily and his four sons have been taken from him and that there is no hope of them ever being returned to him. He whimpers at the feeling of loss and he feels physically ill.

 _Oh God…w-what…what is this?_

Before Paul or Jared can even attempt to answer Sam's question, they mentally hear a woman humming. The tune only consists of four notes, but it still manages to be warm and soothing.

In their minds, they see the same woman again. Her kinky hair is still done in neat twists that are tied with a blue band and fall at her shoulders. She's dressed in a dark purple robe and her thin, lithe limbs are curled up in a gray and white rocking chair. Her bare feet hang off the chair; a silver, charmless bracelet hangs loosely from her left ankle. Hugging against her body like a baby koala, is the same child from the previous memory. Once again, the tiny girl sleeps. Her brown, curly hair is wild and fanned out all around her. The woman strokes one of the girl's soft, brown cheek with her hand, still humming.

When the one woman looks up at Seth, they see all the love and adoration she feels for him reflected in the dark depths of her eyes.

The feeling is almost paralyzing to Paul, Jared and Sam. It's like the imprint…but not. Instinctually, they know that this is not an imprint. It does not feel exactly the same, but the love and devotion is absolute. But it's off.

The memory shifts again.

They feel upset and fear.

They feel the woman's gaze on Seth. Her dark eyes are watery and her hands are folded across her chest. Her plump, pink lips are turned down in a deep frown. Her hair is a wild, half-fro.

The two are on the beach this time. They can feel the hot sand beneath Seth's feet, and see and feel the bright sunlight and the very little shade that comes from nearby palm tree.

"I choose to love you every day. I put a lot of effort in that choice and I expect the same of you."

Her voice is laced with hurt. They feel Seth's remorse wash over them in waves.

Before either wolf can contemplate on this idea of _choosing_ to love, once again, Seth's troubled mind changes the scene.

The little girl is awake this time. She sits crossed leg on a chestnut brown, hardwood floor in light blue shorts and a green tank top. She's barefoot, her right-hand plays with toes of her left foot. As before, her curly hair is wild and uncombed. She greets Seth with a large, missing teeth smile.

Again, Sam, Jared, and Paul are drenched in love. All are fathers now and know this love all too well.

It's emotionally draining.

 _ENOUGH!_ Sam finally yells. _Seth, what is going on?_

It's a long moment before Seth answers.

 _I'm not from here._ He finally answers.

Jared and Sam seem puzzled, but the realization dawns on Paul almost instantly.

 _You asked what year it was._

 _I did._ Seth confirms.

 _You were wearing a suit._

Seth mentally chuckles before confirming that as well.

It no longer seems confusing to Paul. He asks what Sam and Jared want to know as well: _How?_

Anger rolls off Seth and he mentally growls out, _A witch._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is an unedited, hot mess y'all. Sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"Kiran, what are we going to do?" Davina asked panicked. She gestured wildly at Seth, who was still only dressed in cargo shorts and looking around the storage closet utterly confused.

Kiran shook her head, long, curly, black hair swaying.

"I don't know." She answered slowly. "Obviously, he's not himself."

"Seth?" Davina called softly. "Seth, do you know where you are? What's going on?"

Seth blinked at her, still trying to figure out how a woman he never met knew his name.

"I...I...:"

"This is useless!" Kiran growled lowly. "Absolutely useless."

"I remember the Cali vamps." Seth offered in a rush, worried that Kiran's anger would soon be directed at him. "We were trying to get them out of La Push and Forks."

Davina remembered this story. Seth had told it to her one night while they took a stroll down St. Charlie's Bay. The events occurred shortly before Leah and her came to visit.

"I...I remember going to bed after a long patrol shift. Paul was supposed to come wake me when it was time to head out."

"His memory has either been wiped…" Kiran supplied.

"Or he's from the past." Davina finished.

She looked Seth up and down again. Memory loss wouldn't have changed his clothes or made his face look a few years younger.

"He's from the past." She was certain.

"Indeed." Kiran agreed.

Seth stared wide-eyed at the two.

"That's impossible!" He nearly shouted. "That...that...it just can't happen."

Kiran's red lips curved into a smirk. "Of course it can, when a witch is involved."

Davina gave Kiran a stern look. No need to confuse the poor man even further with the talk of witches.

"Seth." She stated as she stepped towards him. His attention immediately left Kiran and fell on her. "My name is Davina George and I am the alpha wolf of the Black River Pack in St. Elizabeth Jamaica."

"And I am Kiran Thandan. Heir to the New Delhi Pack in New Delhi, India."

"Seth Clearwater."

"We know." Both women stated with smiles.

"We have a lot to discuss." Kiran said as she moved to the storage closet door. "But right now, we have to go."

Davina took Seth's hand.

"Come on. We'll head back to our hotel, get you changed, and explain everything."

Seth only nodded and followed both women out of the closet. Only to step into one of the fanciest parties he had ever seen in his life.

There was definitely a lot to discuss.

* * *

"So, you're saying that you're from the future?" Paul asks incredulously.

Seth nods.

"And that a witch named Tara did this to you?"

Again, Seth nods.

"Whew, that's a doozy." Paul states with a laugh.

Jared still looks utterly confused. He, Seth, Sam, and Paul are walking back to La Push in human form. Seth has explained to the best of his ability about what has happened to him.

"Who is the woman?" Jared asks. "And the kid?"

Seth is hesitant to talk about this part of his life with the pack. He knows it will lead to even more questions and looks when the full story finally comes out. But, he also knows that being open is best in situations like these.

"Davina George is the current Alpha of the Black River Pack in St. Elizabeth, Jamaica. She's a wolf just like us."

"Another female wolf?" Jared asks curiously. "Like Leah?"

"They're a little different, but yes. Leah was actually married to Davina's brother, David."

All three men stopped walking immediately. Paul almost tripped on the forest floor alone after hearing Seth's words.

"Leah? Leah's married?!" Paul shouts.

Jared looks just as as surprised and Sam makes a face that expresses a great amount of distaste.

"Yes. Leah will bring Davina to come to visit in a few months. Things will get crazy, because…" Seth's not sure he can tell this just yet.

"Currently, Davina's parents are the alpha pair of the Black River pack. Leah and David take over after their marriage. Davina will take over in their daughter's stead after their deaths."

"Leah dies?" Seth doesn't bother to look back at Sam's stricken face. He doesn't really have the patience for Sam's messy and complicated feelings.

"A planned assassination, not really meant for Leah or David but they end up in the middle any way. Their daughter, Kit, was left and orphan. Because she was not of age, Davina had to step up as alpha."

Bringing up the entire situation soured Seth's mood. Re-hashing the deaths of his sister and brother-in-law was not in the plans for today. None of this was in the plans for today.

"And you married the sister. Uh, Davina." Seth nodded affirmation at Jared's question. "You all raise the little girl together?"

"There was originally a family set to raise her. Leah's best friend and her non-wolf husband. But, Davina and I have taken over entirely."

"And why do things get crazy when they come to visit?" Of course Jared would come back to that.

Three sets of curious, stress-inducing eyes fell on Seth.

"Davina will be 16 when they come to visit…" Seth knew that this wasn't going to go over well. "Embry imprints on her."

Curious eyes become wide, but all the more stress-inducing.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED TO EMBRY'S IMPRINT!" Paul screams so loud the birds scatter out of the trees.

* * *

As Davina...yes Davina, leads Seth through a ballroom and out into the fresh air of only God knows where, he realizes that he's in love.

At first, Seth's staring at the long, kinky hair that curls at Davina's neck. Like black ink spilling across dark chocolate skin.

And then, suddenly, she looks back at him and smiles.

And right there, he dies in the soft, midnight of her eyes.

Yes, Seth is certain. He is in love.


End file.
